Half Life Opposing Force: Charlie Team
by whosafraid
Summary: This a story of the experiences of Charlie Team in Black Mesa UPDATED
1. Prologue

**Half-Life: Opposing force Charlie Team**

**(I do not own Half-life or any of its expansion packs)**

He slowly opened the vent cover and got out.

The room was pitch black so Shepard turned on his standard issue night vision goggles built into his mask.

He studied the room : an old office bombarded with rubble and debris from recent airstrikes, a door to the left that leads out into a steel corridor.

On Shepards right were different sort of posters of expirements on the wall and also the remains of what looks like a work desk and book case pinned behind the shards from the toppled ceiling.

He slowly made his way to the door clutching his Desert Eagle with both hands and as soon as he put his right hand to turn the knob of the door, a green flash blinded him and a sound of thunder echoed behind him.

He quickly raised his Deagle and spun at a 180 degree angle when he spottet a gigantic monster towering over him.

It must have been 7 or 8 foot and had a third arm coming out of its stomache, it was also wearing what looked like steel shoulder pads and helmet.

Shepard cursed to himself and shot one bullet at the creature and hit him striaght in the chest, the creature screamed in agony and it swung its right arm towards Shepard but he ducked and tumbled by it and got up into a crouching stance and fired two more bullets at it and one bullet hit it in the leg and the other one hit the shoulder pad, bounced off it and hit Shepard straight in the gut.

It instantly winded him and knocked him on his ass even though the P.C.V took the brunt of the damage.

He tried to stand upbut the creature picked him up and threw Shepard straight through the office wall and crashing down to the steel corridor on his back.

He coughed up blood and checked his hud and saw his health was at 43% and P.C.V at 67%.

He knew he needed medical attention but the monster stepped through the debris and Shepard desperatly reached for his sidearm but realised he dropped grabbed his combat knife and swung franticly at the monster , Shepard knew this thing had got the better of him so he turned and staggered down the corridor hoping to flee the monster just as he reached the bottom, the monster lifted up its right arm and there was some sort of alien on it which started spitting out 10 - 20 insects aimed for Shepard.

Shepard turned to run but it was too late the insects collided with his P.C.V and ripped straight through his armor and pierced his chest.

Shepard shook his P.C.V then instantly took it off and threw his once trusty armor off and threw it to the floor.

He then shook his camo shirt and tons of insects fell out to the ground.

Shepard thought to him self: "_Shit ! i hope there not poisonous_" as he dropped against the wall behind him.

He took a deep breath feeling very tired and reached for his trusty wrench which he found back at the safe part of Black-Mesa.

Shepard sniggered at that thought: "_safe_"

He started to feel dizzy but that wasnt going to stop the HECU Corporal so he ran towards the beast and let out a war cry.

The moster looked like he was laughing at Shepard and again lifted its right arm to shoot more of those insects but Shepard ran quicker the dived for the monster with the wrench clutched in his right arm.

He swung the wrench with all his strength and it collided with the monsters right cheek and the monster let out a howl and while its head was spinning to a 180 degree angle it spat out yellow blood all over the wall and the monster finally crashed down to the floor with a loud thud.

Shepard smiled satisifed with his kill and tried to get up but fell straight down on his back.

He coughed up blood all over himself and he felt like shit.

Before he knew it everything faded to black and he thought to himself

_"Maybe those insects were poisonous after all_"... Then darkness consumed him.

* * *

**(Hello all, this is just a sample of the story that im writing, im currently thinking of avoiding the introduction of Adrian Shephard and focus on a new group of marines. Anyway, tell me what all you guys think ! Thanks, :) )**


	2. Flight To Hell

**"I do not own half-life or any of it's expansion packs"**

**Half-Life Opposing Force: Charlie Team**

**Charlie Team**

_**Captain Thomas Greene (Greene)**_

_**Lt James T Powell (Jay)**_

_**Sgt Adrian Cooper (Cooper)**_

_**Cpl Dwight Hicks (Hicks)**_

_**Pvt Jack Kennan (Jackie)**_

_**Pvt Steven Cruise (Psycho)**_

**Chapter 1 - **_**Flight To Hell**_

_**SUBJECT : ADRIAN COOPER**_

_**Male, Age 20**_

**XXX  
**

As I awoke from the only decent bit of sleep ive had since I joind the Hazardous Enviroment Combat Unit (HECU), the first thing that echoed

through my ears was the whirling propellors of the V - 22 Osprey - 'Nightwolf' property of the HECU's Charlie Team. I turned

around to my right and there was Hicks grinning:

_"Sleeping Beauty was awoke eh?" _said Hicks

Hicks was my childhood friend who would sadly get me into more trouble when i was a teenager then anyone in my grade in school. It was a freak coincidence

that we would both end up in the HECU together.

"_Fancy a smoke?" _asked Hicks

"_Yeah, please" _i replied

"_Those things will kill ya boys!" _said an always smiling Lt James T Powell - the team's trusty Sniper.

"_I suppose you want one aswell then Jay"_ sighed Hicks

"_Don't mind if I do, Buddy" _replied Jay.

As I inhaled, I thought of this mission that we were all geared up for- we are even wearing the new P.C.V's that the HECU shipped in 3 months ago.

Objective 1 of our mission was : _Clean up and contain the Black Mesa Research Facility - _some top secret research facility located underground in the New Mexico

desert. Objective 2 was : _Assassinate the administrator Wallace Breen,_ the guy obviously responsible for whatever the fuck was going on down there.

_" What do you think of the mission Hicks?" _I asked

" _Fubar " _replied an impatient Hicks

Then the youngest of Charlie Team cleared his throat and spoke up:

_" H-hey guys? Are we actually going to kill somebody today?" _asked the young Jack Kennan.

_"Shut the fuck up Newbie!" _said the psychotic Pvt Steven Cruise - the team's psycho.

Now this guys older and more expierenced then all of us, he also looks like a killer from a horror movie. He was meant to be a killing machiene in the USMC until he

got demoted back to a Private for a bust up with a suprior officer - hence the long scar running through his eye.

After the outburst from Psycho, everybody sat in an akward silence, i finished the cigarette, flicked it out of the side of the Osprey and fell back asleep...


	3. Bumpy Landing

**(I do not own Half-Life or any of its expansions)**

**XXX**

As I woke up again, Hicks turned to me and said:

_"You missed it, buddy! it's Hell out there, gun fights everywhere, were jus hovering above the LZ now and it's really hot down there, it's us against some alien race of some kind"_

"_Alien!?!" _

_"Yeah alien, Psycho has been praying to God since he seen them, I have never seen him so spooked, they appeared out of nowhere and attacked the ground troops"_

_"Now, lock and load buddy, today's going to be a long day!"_

I cocked my standard issue M4 rifle, checked this new PCV of mine and it was on full juice - 100%. Captain Greene stepped out of the cockpit and spoke up:

_"All right men, it's code red, one of the propellors has sustained heavy damage from the crossfire we were caught in, it's malfunctioning and will stop operating in about 14 minutes so we have to act fast if were going to have a chance. Don't worry boys, were not going to be dropped into the battle below, were going to proceed to LZ 2, Black Mesa surface dormortories where we are going to join up with Echo Squad, and from there proceed to the Administration building, they know how to get there but they took heavy casualties and cannot proceed without aid, Kennan, Cooper lay down some covering fire while we pull this bird out of this hot spot. You guys ready? Let's do it !_

I positioned myself just on the side of the Osprey, I seen what looked like two sci fi creatures advancing on the position of two pinned down marines, they had a big red eye, a third arm coming out of their stomache, i shot two bursts at the creatures and downed them,

_"Jesus"_ I said to myself quietly, the battle below looked more like a massacre in favour of the creatures, it looked like most the marines were injured, they must have been battling for hours to secure this LZ zone. While i was viewing the battle, a bolt of green electricity hit the side of the Osprey - just missed me thankfully. I heard Greene shout:

_"Cooper, start shooting soldier ! Private Kennan is making you look like a PFC, soldier !" _

_"Yes Sir !"_ i screamed at the top of my lungs.

I started firing bursts at everything i possibly could, then i realised my heart was pounding so fast it was making my chest pulsate, I realised it was fear:

_"It's only an emotion, learn to disconnect it"_ I heard Drill Instructor Barnes say in the back of my head. Just then, I heard:

_"10 minutes, guys!"_ echo out of the cockpit. I repeatedly told myself:

_" Were all going to make it!"_ but in reality, the Osprey was taking way too much damage and it was only a matter of time until it finally gives in. Then our worst fears were realised, the propellor finally gave in to the damage it sustained and stop functioning, I heard murmored screams and pleas in the back of the Osprey, everybody was frightened especially young Jackie.

The Osprey was vioently shaking and I was thrown into the back of the Osprey and landed face first onto the cold, steel floor. I coughed up blood and glanced up and seen everybody being thrown around the Osprey like ragdolls, I then got a horrible thought in my head:

_"Were all going to die here and there's fuck all I can do about it"_

Then there was a big thud, loud screeching sound, loud bang, then the dreaded silence, finally, darkness. Strangely enough, I felt at peace, my last thought was that

_"Death was quite peaceful"_ then i finally slipped into my eternal sleep.

* * *

_"Private Flynn Hogan is my name, im a medic from Echo Team. Im also the lone survivor. Im still waiting on Charlie Team's arrival, whats their status? over"_ all I heard from the radio was static.

_"Shit"_ I cursed loudly.

**SUBJECT: Private Flynn Hogan,**

**Male, Age 29**

I turned around to witness what was left of the epic battle that took place - I stepped out of one of the dorms and stepped outside into the glaring sunlight. It was a bright sunny day, a rail line that presumably desended deep into the bowels of Hell which was left of the once infamous Black Mesa Research Facility. At my feet lay the fallen Corporal Bill Hastings, he was the first victim about 4 hours ago when this firefight began, then Captain West, Private Sharpe, Private Ward then my good friend Sgt Duke.

_" He died saving my life"_ I thought with sadness and anger. A silent tear fell down down my cheek as I thought of the good times I had with my buddy. Then I seen an Osprey in the sky,

_" About fucking time"_ i said, then I realised there was smoke coming from the engines, it then collided with a cliff face about 10 clicks North of my position

_" Your deaths are not going to be on my conscience aswell guys!"_ I then advanced to their position ....

* * *

**(Hey guys, just to let you know this is the last of the short chapters, so it will take me a bit of time, to update this fanfic, so be patient :) )**


	4. Operation: Freeman

(I don't own Half-Life or any of its expansion packs)

_**Chapter 3: Operation: Black-Mesa **_

_**XXX**_

"_Hey Cooper, you alright?"_

"_Where am I?"_

"_The mess hall man, you OK you look pale?"_

"_Sorry, thought I was somewhere else"_

"_OK, as I was saying, that lad Adrian Shephard apparently topped his group in advanced training yesterday. He even bet Brian. He got 3:27! I topped my group with 6:15 ! that kid is something else. All the superiors are taking big interest in him. I heard his aggression is his downfall on the field. Barnes is always on his case about keeping his cool in the field-_

While Hicks was sitting there sucking the ass off Adrian Shephard, his voice became murmured and eventually faded away.

"_I coulda' sworn I was some place else but where?"_

Suddenly, images flashed in my head that I was lying on my back in the Osprey, Kennan and Psycho looked like they were lifting me out of it.

"_Why can't I move my limbs?"_

Kennan was speaking to me but I couldn't make out what he was saying. Jesus I hope my limbs aren't severed! What the fuck's wrong with me?

"_Help!"_

It feels like I have a bad case of shellshock but worse. Then a man I have never seen before shined a light in my eyes. He was definitely a HECU medic but I have never seen him before. Charlie Team have no medic since Jones had a breakdown after advanced training. I was lying on my back staring right up at the ceiling. I decided to look at my surroundings: I was in the middle of a lab that looks like a mortar hit. The walls were wiped clean of paint and dry blood covered all the posters. To my left was a steel door with a control panel, a table toppled beside the window and empty bullet casings scattered all over the floor. When I looked to my right-

"_Oh, Jesus no!"_

Jay was lying right beside me but his jaw was completely eviscerated. A rush of sadness overwhelmed me and I felt like crying my eyes out. Beside me lay my first friend in the HECU, who thought me how to use a sniper rifle, who I went to Dan's bar with on a second Saturday. He didn't deserve such a horrible death.

"_He's not smiling anymore" _ I felt myself say out loud.

"_Your finally with us again"_ said a tall, broad man with sweat smudged into his face camo. He looks battle fatigued.

" _My name is Flynn Hogan, I'm with Echo Team- well I'm the last of Echo Team."_

"_What happened to Jay!" _ I felt myself ask with a tone of anger in my voice.

"_He, ugh helped myself, Psycho and Kennan to get you and your Captain out of the Osprey and to a safe place until vorts appeared out of nowhere and attacked us. He died saving all of us. He was a honourable soldier, I feel honoured knowing him even for the short period of time that I did."_

"_Ok, two things: Where the fuck am I? What the fuck is a vort?_

"_Your deep down in the Black Mesa Labs, your Osprey crashed through 4 levels of labs and ended up here. Were actually in the abandoned section of Black-Mesa. It's a miracle that it didn't burst into flames and blow up. Secondly, a vort is one of the alien bastards were fighting against, it has a gigantic red eye, a third arm in its chest, and in green shackles. It fires bolts of green electricity that somehow they can generate themselves."_

"_Ok, where's the rest of my team?"_

"_Hicks went off to join up with Bravo Team, there heading towards Sector C to find Freeman, Greene is unconscious, Kennan and Psycho are gone to find Breen in the Administration building on the surface."_

"_Who's Freeman?"_

"_OK, sit down buddy, ill fill you in on everything"_

After the rough journey on the tram, I decided to get off at Sector D Administration. I slowly opened a door leading to a long corridor and it was pitch black. I turned on my night vision and slowly progressed down the corridor. I ended up at what looked like a T junction, I decided to go right and there was a door located to my left. I opened the door and the first thing I saw was 2 security guards by the door and one of them kicked the door back in my face and it closed.

"_Open up, I'm here to help"_ I yelled, being sincere.

"_No chance buddy, we know your orders so step off or we will open fire"_

I cursed to myself, I'm not letting two fat security guards tell me what to do so I ran through my options in my head: pepper the door with bullets, roll a grenade in or breach bang and clear.

"_Breach bang and clear"_ I decided.

I kicked the door down and just before the guards could let a shot off I threw a flashbang in and let it blind them before I went in and finish them. I advanced in and one of the guards was clutching his face in his hands so I fired a burst of 3 bullets into him, then spun around to the other who desperately fired his weapon in any direction hoping to hit me. The lucky sucker hit my shoulder with one, so I decided to just shoot him once in the head. And so I did. I surveyed the room, nothing special so I left.

I walked further into the complex until I walked into a storage facility that was deafening silent. My instincts told me something was horrible wrong and my instincts never let me down so I decided to trust them so I dropped to one knee and wait until I knew it was clear until I started to move again. There was too many boxes in my path so Ill have to take it slowly. Just then, as I was about to move something staggered into my view from behind one of the boxes. It was a small little crab creature

"_Aww, look at that thing!"_

I slung my rifle around my shoulder and moved closer to it,

" _Get away from it, it will kill you!" _ a voice said echoing behind me so I shot the crab.

I turned around with my m4 raised and a scientist walked out with his hands in the air.

"_Please don't shoot"_

"_Give me one good reason"_

"_I-I see your wearing a PCV, I can fit you into something much more combat worthy"_

"_Bullshit!"_

"_I think I should know, I created the PCV, just lower your emm..weapon and follow me and ill show you my lab"_

"_fine, Bravo Team can wait"_ I muttered

Corridor after corridor, we finally arrived at the scientists office – well lab.

"_My name is Ralph Hendrix, I was the original designer of the HEV suits – "_

"_HEV?"_

"_Hazardous Environment Suit, It's designed to protect the user from __radiation, energy discharges, and blunt trauma during the handling of hazardous materials, it can also protect the user from combat, well to a certain extent. I created the HEV Mark I, It was, by calculation perfect, it had a radio, tracking device, HUD, morphine administrator, but sadly, it was too heavy to move freely in. I then built the HEV mark II which was perfect, but the administrator thought it was too "marine like" so he removed me from the production of the HEV suit and replaced me with Gina Cross, she merely just copied my work to create the mark III,IV,V. Anyway, I have a Mark II here if you want to try it out."_

"_Fine"_

After Hogan filled me in about the monsters, and Freeman, we decided to join up with Bravo Team who are currently on the hunt for him. We had to rendezvous at the silo where were going to stop a rocket launch the civvies are planning. We decided to get the tram to Sector A where there is a train heading straight to the rocket silo.

"_Check your ammo"_ I told Flynn

" 2_ mags left in this glock"_

" _I have a deagle you can use if things get hairy"_

"_Thanks Cooper"_

"_You know what? I think I'm going to buy a big mansion after this"_

"_Ha! Me too"_

As we reached the training complex, we soon realized that the whole place was run by aliens…

I told Flynn to take point while I watched our rear, as we entered the live fire training exercise room, the whole room started to beam in multiple hostiles, Flynn and I battled for a good twenty minutes with the creatures while sustaining damage, we finally made our way to the train…

"_What the fuck is that !?! " _screamed Flynn

I looked to see what he was talking about and a gigantic blue monster stepped out onto the track and picked up the train and threw it through the wall next to us. I got up and checked my HUD : Health: 74%, PCV:51%. I started to shoot frantically at the monster as it approached me and Flynn but it was no use, the bullets were simply bouncing off it. I looked at Flynn and he knew exactly what to do:

"_Run!"_

We made our way through multiple tracks and finally lost the creature. We found ourselves at a military checkpoint. I walked over to one of the soldiers, he was a tall, skinny man with a thick mustache and had a cigar lighting in his mouth, his helmet indicated he was a Major. Just before I could open my mouth he said :

"_Stand at attention soldier! My name is Major Coolidge, I'm with Echo Team, Ourselves and Bravo Team are trying to take Freeman out. Bravo team are waiting in the missile silo. Freeman's trying to launch that rocket, were not going to let him. He's on a one person train, he's going to be coming through here, were going to ambush him, you up for it"? _

"_Hell Yeah"_ I said without hesitation

Just then the radio the Major was beside crackled to life: "_Echo__team__, __in__position_?"

I placed myself behind a crate with Flynn while the other marines hid behind various crates and bunkers. I could hear his train coming up the tracks then hear the breaks jam to a halt. I heard the Major on the radio, possibly onto Bravo Team. Then came Gordon Freeman. He got off his train and picked up some ammo, he was in an orange suit, a bandage soaked with blood on his right arm, an m4 slung around his shoulder, he also had a glock holstered and he was carrying a crowbar..

"_A fucking crowbar?"_ I whispered to Flynn

"_I cant wait any longer, lets drop this motherfucker!"_

"_NO! wait for the signal!_

But it was too late, Flynn left his position and completely exposed himself to Freeman.

"_Hey Freeman, it's just me and you, lets do this the old fashioned way eh?"_

Freeman glanced at his surroundings, presumably looking for an ambush but there were no indications of one. Freeman put his m4 resting against some sandbags and a 30 cal. The switch to the barriers was on the wall next to him and facing him was a bunker with two soldiers on a turret, but Freeman didn't notice. Freeman shot Flynn with a cheeky smile while he raised his crowbar and charged for him. Flynn dived to his right, took out him combat knife, and tripped Freeman. Freeman's crowbar slid across the ground near where I was standing. Freeman scrambled across the ground reaching for his crowbar but before he could grab it, Flynn dived onto Freeman repeatedly punching him in the face. Freeman grabbed his arms and hit him a hard headbutt which shattered his nose. Flynn fell backwards and that's when I heard Major Coolidge scream "_Open Fire _ " Freeman dived behind the sandbags and grabbed him m4. Flynn charged towards him but it was too late. Freeman had opened fire and hit Flynn multiple times in the chest. Flynn stumbled back and fell. _ "NO!"_

I left my cover and ran to Flynn, there was blood all over his chest and he was coughing up blood.

"_What will I do buddy, you're the medic you tell me!"_

"_I used my supplies keeping you alive so do me a favour and stay alive" _ managed Flynn with a weak smile

"_Thank you Flynn, for everything"_

"_Do me one favour, Cooper"_

"_What?"_ I demanded

"_Get that son of a bitch" _

Flynn coughed one more time then he stopped breathing. While I was talking to Flynn, Freeman used the 30 cal and killed off Echo Team. I got up and walked over to the radio :

"_Command this is Charlie Team requesting an Osprey to take me to the rocket silo to rendezvous with Bravo Team over, Freeman has killed off Echo Team and is headed towards the silo over"_

"_Uhh, Affirmative Charlie Team, ETA 7 minutes out"_

I looked up and cocked my m4,

"_Freeman better watch his back, because I'm on his tail"_

* * *

_**(Hey guys, Happy Christmas :), this chapter took a bit but its done :) its tied in with Macharius's "Survival Instinct" which is a fantastic fanfic (READ IT !) :) anyway tell me what you think about the confrontation with Freeman, Thanks !)**  
_


End file.
